User talk:Midhav
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Timeline in Relation with the Films page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 07:14, December 28, 2009 :I moved your contribution to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online article. It is not necessary to make a new article about the placement of the game in POTC timeline--Uskok 14:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) EITC and Navy POTCO ships OK, you may correct the articles.--Uskok 08:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations for your administratorship. I've fixed the articles about Legends of the Brethren Court. :Davy Jones' Locker is another dimension, and World's End is a portal that leads to it. Approximately one year has passed between the events of the first and second movie. :I think that we don't need more categories, we have enough categories (for now).--Uskok 13:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think about this?--Uskok 16:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cast I think that they don't need big stars and famous actors to make a good POTC movie. For me, Johnny Depp is the only famous person who is needed in the movie like this. It is good to use less-known actors and give them a chance to break through in the film world. As for Featured article, I will ask for help from inactive administrators.--Uskok 13:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Our problem with featured article is solved. You can nominate new featured aticles here. And please, invite some of your friends from POTCO here. We really need more active users.--Uskok 14:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, would you like to become a Pirate Lord? You have done really good job here.--Uskok 15:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Look here.--Uskok 15:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well that is a good oppurtunity... But isn't there a bit more I have to prove? Do you think my edits have been sufficient compared to the works of Kwenn and others in building this wiki to be as orderly and great? I will still gladly accept it as an honour. Kwenn and others have left this wiki to vandals and other scum. If there weren't few users loyal to this wiki there would be just big mess and nothing else. I think that you deserve to be a Pirate Lord much more than they.--Uskok 15:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to the Brethren! You are now a Pirate Lord, congratulations. Please choose an Ocean or Sea to dominate and add your name to the list. (I know that this is not exactly by the rules of the Brethren but hard times require hard decisions). It is the duty of a Pirate Lord to regulate Fetured article system. You can vote for Blackbeard here.--Uskok 16:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just to make it clear, I am NOT a vandal. I am a HUGE fan of the POTC films, and I'm only trying to make this wiki perfect(but as for the books and stuff, I can't do those). I just now got use to how this new editing system works, which is why my corrections look like mistakes to all of you. So basically, all I'm trying to get through you is, I am NOT a vandal, I am only trying to help(even though I don't have an account and I'm not an OFFICIAL user). -- 16:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Correct the article about the War of Jolly Roger as you wish. You know much more then I about this subject. Royal Navy is the enemy of all pirates, living and undead, so I don't think they deserve to be placed alongside pirates in infobox. Maybe Edward Low don't exists any more in POTCO, but at least he appeared in POTCO, so he deserve his own article on this wiki.--Uskok 10:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I will merge the articles about the Black Guard and Black Coats. The rest of the job I leave to you.--Uskok 16:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You can start!--Uskok 16:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing. Tomorrow we must change our featured article. The next article is Mercer. Will you do that instead of me? You can edit current featured article here.--Uskok 17:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake! Mercer will be the featured article for the next month. Yes, we chose Blackbeard to be the featured article, now I will add it to the list.--Uskok 06:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Lord Cutler Beckett placed a protection on Current featured article two years ago and i didn't know which level of protection. Now you can edit current featured article.--Uskok 09:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) If you plan to add more images in the article about the War of Jolly Roger here you can find some really nice screenshots.--Uskok 12:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC)